


D E S T R O Y A

by rabbitorahabit



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, Danger days crossover/AU, Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Kinks later on, Knifeplay, M/M, Past Mikey Way/Pete Wentz, Past Relationship(s), Psychological Torture, Sexual Violence, Tortue, Violence, and many more! - Freeform, but for now;, idk?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitorahabit/pseuds/rabbitorahabit
Summary: "You don't believe in God,I don't believe in luck,They don't believe in us,But I believe we're the enemy!" -- Destroya, Danger daysIf the guys from the other bands were killjoys or were in the Danger Days Universe.





	D E S T R O Y A

**Author's Note:**

> i don't regret writing this

~~~

The next few days for the Killjoys and the zones were very unexpectant, more groups had started to form. 

"Hey Party, did you notice those new groups of killjoys popping up out of like, nowhere?" Fun ghoul suddenly said, setting down his bandana in the process. 

"Yeah, it's weird actually..we were the first ones out here and now there's suddenly more of them." Party replied, sighing. 

Ghoul only nodded and glanced back out at the desert horizon, trying to look for any Dracs, but that's not what they found. 

As he started to say something, one of the groups came over to them and waved in a hopeful way. 

"Hey, are you guys Killjoys too?" One of them with dark and monochrome clothing asked. He sure seems like the life of the party. 

Kobra came up from them and took the reply instead, "Yes, we are. What about you guys?" 

"We are too! I'm Mr.Sandman, and the ones behind me are Dr.Benzedrine, Donnie, and Horseshoe Crab." He said, gesturing to the people right beside him. 

The three main killjoys nodded and only smiled slightly, Party was the first to speak up. "I'm Party Poison, this is Fun ghoul and the one over there is my brother-Kobra Kid. We're still waiting for Jet to arrive." 

He said, while also gesturing to the guys behind him in the process, nearly mimicking what Mr.Sandman did. "Well, it's nice meeting you guys," He started. "And nice to see that there are others like us out here." 

The three main 'joys only nodded again silently and Party glanced over to the one called Dr.Benzedrine, his appearance was a little...out of place. 

"Is that guy actually a doctor?" Party didn't mean for it to be a question, it was more like a statement. 

"Yes, he is actually, he runs a clinic that's in Zone three." Donnie replied to him and explained it slowly. 

"Oh, alright. well, we should get going." Party announced and turned to the other two. "Wait.." Ghoul trailed off. 

"Where's Jet?" Ghoul finished and there was nearly panic spread on his face. "Oh shit.." 

Right after he had said that, Ghoul's cellphone started to ring. 

And the contact name was unknown.


End file.
